MarySue's Belong in Hell
by Mo the Deatheater
Summary: Summary: Voldie has a daughter and it's.....ME? AIEEE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? bangs head repeatedly against the wall THIS STINKS! MEHHHHH! STUPID MARY-SUE ALERT!
1. Gimme your opinions!

Yeah this may be a stupid story, I just did it out of a spontaneous convulsion to write something stupid since I was getting annoyed about all the retarded Mary-Sue's on Fanfiction-_- Also I am writing this at the top of my head AND it is not planned, but this mock Mary-Sue plans to "meet" something VERY soon *evil cackle* If you like this idea please tell me and I shall continue with da story!  
  
Sooooo as I said before just give me the word and I shall continue! YAY! Please send in your ideas too!  
  
Summary: Voldie has a daughter and it's.....ME???? AIEEE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO????? *bangs head repeatedly against the wall* THIS STINKS! MEHHHHH! STUPID MARY-SUE ALERT! 


	2. AIEE! NOT THE SUN!

Note: None absolutely NONE of this story is serious, just a parody!  
  
My name is Loosh Marie Francesca Elizabeth Katharine Anne Claire Gwendolen I Am A Moron Riddle... or my friends just call me Mary-Sue or Terry Moo. Yeah my last name is Riddle, got a problem with that? Ok ok, you're probably wondering why in the world I have the same last name as that one special guy who kills peeps for no paticular reason.... Ok on with the show.  
  
My first day at Hogwarts was just like any other day. I am a 15 year old transfer student from the Republic of Chad. I sighed impatiently as I sat down at the bench, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. I begin to notice many people staring at me in fright and quickly running away, one little kid even started to cry. I dont see why they should run, I'm not ugly, my appearence is how should we say....unique? Ok ok, blood red pupils aren't exactly the most NORMAL color you would expect a girl to have but hey whatever. At least it matches my black hair! Even though I live in Africa, I didn't get any sun. My stupid foster parents made me wear an ridiculous amount of sunscreen that had an SPF of 1,000,000 for my abnormally pale skin.   
  
The train finally arrived and my fellow students were quickly ushered in. I quickly hurried along inside and was able to find a vacant compartment. A saw a pair of eyes peer through the window of the door but they quickly retreated.  
  
**********************  
  
"Ugh! That one creepy girl is in there!" Hermione disgustedly.  
  
"Yeah I saw. I'm scarred for life," Ron replied earnestly.  
  
"Well, it's better then sitting in the hallway I guess," said Harry thoughtfully as he opened the compartment door.  
  
**********************  
  
I looked up and saw 3 people enter, a boy shaggy black hair, a girl with bushy brown hair followed by another boy with orange hair. They were eyed me suspiciously as they sat down on the other side of the compartment, leaving me a seat to myself. Hmm I wonder why...They do seem kinda scrunched together too tightly...  
  
"Uh, hello," I say dully. The trio winced and rubbed their temples as I spoke as though my voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Hmph, I always thought I had a rather melodious voice. One of those weird akward silences followed...  
  
"Erm, hello," the boy with raggy black hair piped in. His two friends looked at him as though he was a hobo with 5 heads doing an Irish Stepdance.  
  
"I'm Loosh Riddle," I say timidly. They too looked at me as though I too was a hobo with 5 heads doing a stepdance.  
  
"Oh um that a uh very nice name. I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry," she pointed to them and nodded.  
  
"Right," I reply and fix my eyes on the passing scenery.   
  
Uh oh...SUN!  
  
"AIEEEE! NOT THE SUN!" I cry doing some weird voodoo stuff with my hands and falling to the floor. Harry coughes uneasily while Hermione and Ron raise their eyebrows at me.  
  
The silence followed once until a voice was heard.  
  
"Would Loosh Marie Francesca Elizabeth Katharine Anne Claire Gwendolen I Am A Moron Riddle please come to the front of the train." Harry, Hermione and Ron began to snigger at my ridiculously long name. I only held my chin even higher and walked out of the compartment. 


End file.
